when the world goes wrong
by SonOfAthena129
Summary: when 2 different camps meet, they must unite to figure out the prophecy in one of the silybine books.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, I was tired, and most of all, cold. Tonight, i'd been picked to go on a search party for another camper. Wait, you _probaly_ want me to back up, right? it started about a month ago when i had stumbled upon a lost camp, a christan camp, in the minnesota area.  
I figured out soon enough that _I_ belonged there.

I spent about a week there, and heard of this prophecy, "_from the different camps, three in all, came demigods to awnser the call, of gods they rise and trust they fall-_ the rest was burned, yes yes, i know, we have the silybine books, big honer, thats why octavian (know him, long story) can never find them blah, blah,blah, and after another three days, i was picked to go on this quest in search of two other demigods.

okay, so, where was i? oh yes. It was cold, the middle of winter, not exactly the best time for a quest, but it was urgent. _Really _urgent. Oh well, at least i was going through a town, at least i could buy a coat or some hot chocolate or somthing, but as these thoughts were going through my mind, i tripped on someons foot. "I'm so sorry!" she said, trying to help me up "it's okay, my name is-" then i looked at her, then the photo of the person i needed to find. "would you happen to be maria?"


	2. Chapter 2

The idiot who I'd accidentally tripped knew my name. How did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I held him at dagger point.

"Umm... Umm... Nice Dagger."

"Tell me how you know my name or I will gut you."

"Search party!"

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Not a clue."

"Fair enough." I put the dagger away and pulled out a longer, sleeker sword.

"Nice weapon..."

"I can still gut you you know."

* * *

Things had been going weird before I met this boy (Who still hadn't told me his name). I'd run away, not for the first time and had been hiding out in this, this place for something like two weeks.

I was convinced no one would notice, in fact, even hoping so. I was hiding, secrets- if anyone else learned them I'd go even crazier than I already was. The damage a few stray pieces of information could cause...

Even I wasn't that destructive.

I couldn't tell him much about my past, and he didn't seem eager to share anything about his, so I tossed him a energy bar from my jacket and we ate in silence, me shining my sword in emphasis of the pain I could cause him, and would if he overstepped his bounds.

I wasn't a nice person, might as well tell you that now. I wasn't going to have any sympathy, for anyone. Get in my way and I WILL kill you.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not scarred of daggers (or swords for that matter) she just caught me off guard. "I can kill you, you know." she said "nice getting to know you" we talked for a while, eating our energy bars, then she asked me "where did you come from?" I wasn't supposed to tell, i mean, coming from a christian camp and meeting a daughter of (blank) was, well, frankly a little shocking (yes, I know I said I know about Octavian, but that was _after_ the story was made) so she asked me a different question.

"so, what did _your_ camp do during the titan war?" Then i took a deep breath and told her "you know how your camps follow the greek and roman gods?" "yes" she said "well, some people, well, we, actually, see them in a _REALLY _different aspect, more like, well, one god, and we see Olympus as heaven, right?"

"right" she said "continue" "so, when you were defending mount Olympus, or heaven, well, it was empty when you got there, remember? that's we attacked the monsters there" Then she gasped in disbelief and asked " what!? no monsters got past us!" then I said "well, that was also our fault, you see, heaven is where the dead go, if they repent, so monster found a _different _way up, and without our aspect, they never could have gotten up there, so it was our responsibility do attack them." "wow" she said "neat story" then came the other girl. great, we needed another girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, I'm Maria, and this is someone who hasn't told me his name yet and is a Christian."

"Sup." The new girl waved. The boy groaned.

"Like I need another dumb girl around." Both of us were on him in a second.

"I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" I screamed.

"Okay..." The new girl said, staring at me.

"Sorry, bad guy over here." I waved her off.

"You're not the bad guy, or you don't have to be." The boy protested.

"We're fighting for the same thing, but that doesn't make us friends." I stomped off.

* * *

Silence, that's what I'd come out here for. Then THEY came along.

I didn't need them.

I didn't want them.

We weren't on the same team.

I wanted to get rid of them as much as the REAL enemy...

I didn't trust them.

I didn't like them.

Then again, I didn't trust or like anyone.

I was a loner. I'd managed to survive on my own for this long. I would NOT let them try and trick me into doing anything, (*Shudders*) Good...


	5. Chapter 5

Amy. C.J. Okay...

"Shadows. We have, shadows." I stared at them, reaching into my jacket for a new, longer weapon.

In return my two, associates, grabbed weapons.

"Shall we attack?" Amy asked.

"We shall." Carter struck first. I had to admit he was talented, but I didn't say it out loud. I tried to decapitate the second monster, but he instead sent me flying backwards at the flick of the wrist.

I didn't want to let them fight my battles, but I was out like a light, so couldn't argue.

The nightmares I had were brutal- the worst kind, about my father.

Immortal weapon of mass destruction.

Not a good guy.

He's who I get all my evil from, and he's hurt me worse than those two bozos who are TRYING to kill the monsters will ever understand. I can't trust them. Thanks to my dad, I can't trust anyone.

I felt someone force Nectar into me. Without thinking I reached up and punched my healer in the jaw.

And I am NOT sorry Carter.


	6. Chapter 6

Stop Crying Maria. Stop Crying. STOP CRYING. I pinched myself. It didn't work.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. I shook my head, I tried not to, but I did it anyway.

"Come on." Carter said. I could tell he was wary of me now.

"And in case your wondering, I can bend time. Well." I said, marching ahead of them so they wouldn't hear me talk to myself.

Except I wasn't actually talking to myself. I was talking to the little voice inside my head that was my mom's, my mother who was killed by Kronos.

"Why are they getting worse mom?" I groaned. The nightmares... They appeared... Every night... getting more and more real.

"Why does he bother me so much?"

"Why is it so hard to give in when I want to be evil so much?"

"Mom, please, I want answers..." I sobbed, leaning into a tree.

Carter coughed. He was staring at me.

I was so going to kill him. SO going to kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

my weapon was wicked awesome, sorry, that probably doesn't describe it, it was a sword with an inscription "Yahweh" and on the top the sword was in the shape of that mark of the three musketeers, or something.

my sword could also do swift and defense mode (now, it was in attack mode.) in defense mode, two blades came out of the side, so it looked like a trident, and in swift mode, the sign on the top grew larger, and all the blades pointed backward, I could also do extreme mode, but that's for another time.

after the battle, I looked back at maria, and she was knocked out, so I tried to force feed her some nectar. "do you think she'll make it?" Amy asked. Then, Maria punched me in the face "I'll take that as a "yes" I said. "so" said maria "I think we should leave" but I wasn't satisfied. I had _saved her life_, and she _still_ hadn't told me who exactly her dad was, and when I asked her, she started crying, which was _not_ at all like her.

from slapping me when I asked who she was, to threatening to gut me, to punching me when I saved her life, this is not at _all_ what I had expected, "well, are you going to say?" I asked, then she muttered "Kronos" and I screamed "WHAT!?" and she said "are we going or not?" she asked, and I could tell we were done talking.


	8. Chapter 8

"so!" i said to maria "where are we going?" i asked. i really wanted to know, because we were walking through a forest, in the middle of the winter, with thin portlec coats (yes, portlec is spelled like that) wich weren't even coats, they were rain coats. "we're going to my old home" she said. yippe! we get to go to were Kronos used to live. great, just great. then, maria wadded through a river, and Amy asked "will she be okay?" then i said, sarcasticly, "she'll be okay! she's wearing a raincoat!" then she laughed, i tend to have that effect on girls [why, is that hard to belive, maria? ow! i though we agreed, no more pinching!] then i smiled back at her, but not he liking kind, the kind you do when someone tells you a joke and you pretend/actually (you) like it. then maria said "kay' carter, its your turn!" then I told her "no way!" and then tought of another idea. i concentrated, and thought "come on, shredder" then, suddenly, a giant hawk descended out of the sky. "shredder!" i said. oh, sorry, shredder is my giant hawk from camp Yahweh. i was on a mission once, and i caught it, and befriended it. so i got on, offered amy my hand, and helped her on to. "why didn't you let me on!?" asked maria "because i don't want to be in an enclosed space with someone who wanted to kill me" i though, but i didn't tell her that.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat down on the porch. I told them to go inside, not that there would be anyone in there, but I just wanted to be alone. Stop time for awhile and cry. They'd never know the difference, my tears would be dry by the time time started again.

I sobbed quietly, everything was frozen, just the way I liked it. I walked through the house, nothing had changed, except that the house was crumbling to ruins. Amy had managed to find my old room and was picking through my stuff. I grabbed Ted E. Bere from her and placed it back on the bed, then I ransacked my closet. Grabbing a warmer coat and some clothing I stuffed my things, including Ted E. Bere into a duffle bag and left. Snapping my fingers to start time up again, I was already long gone by the time they even TRIED to look for me.

I didn't need them. I didn't need Carter or Amy's help. I could go this alone. I'd be fine.

I would!

So why was the voice inside my head telling me to turn back?


	10. Chapter 10

I played along, i knew that maria could freeze time, but, being the eye of yaweh has it's perks, like, little thinke like dominance over every power. i watched as she left, and unfroze time, i didn't wan't her to leave [ha ha, very funny, you know i already have a girlfreind] so i did something i haven't done in a long time, telepathy, best case senario, i get mildly naeseus, worst case, my brain explodes. i liked my chances though, so i told her "why did you leave? come back, you need us" then, her thoughts said "get out of my head, carter" "but you need us, it was in the silybine books" "it was!?" she asked "yes, it was,so come back, or i'm sending shredder after you" then, another voice, like scraping metal, said "you do no-" but it was cut short. uh-oh, god's powerwa now coursing throught me, and he said in a pleasant accent "Satan" I/he said "you know i could kill you now." then Kronos/Satan said "ha, try it and the girl di-ahck!" as god strangled him mentally. funny how that works, then maria said "fine, i'll come back.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't want to go back. I wouldn't. I didn't care what dad said. I didn't care if he killed me. I don't care if I was subjected to eternal punishment, because you know what? I deserved it. And I wanted it. All the pain I deserved...

I thought about killing myself then and there. Carter didn't actually need my help. No one did. He was just teasing me. But I went back anyway.

"I can unfreeze time you know." Carter said.

"Good for you." I had a splitting headache, what always happened when my dad communicated. I felt like I was going to pass out any second now... Ugh... So dizzy... Carter pressed a bar of ambrosia into my hand, which I warily ate.

"What happened to the bear I was admiring?" Amy asked, still a bit confused.

"He got up and ran away."

"She took him with her." Carter answered, pointing to my bag. I blushed, how'd he know?

"Can I see?" Carter asked.

"No." He grabbed the bag and looked through it.

"Ooh, diary..."

"I WILL KILL YOU CARTER JOHN!" I yelled. Thunder rumbled.

"Are you sure?"


	12. Chapter 12

ha ha, kill me while hosting god? yeah, nope. "nice try" i said "not happening "uhg, immortal demigod, not, happening" then she punched me in the face, wich didn't really hurt, since, you know, god.

but i sad "ow" to be nice" then god left me, and then i felt it. you know what? i hate it when god leaves, it's like being stabed in your legs, so i took out some cedar and ate it. "whats that?" demanded maria.

"oh, the food of god, works better than necter or ambrosia ate any rate" i sad, then i chewed for i bit longer, then looked back at maria, who looked mad, _really_ mad. "oh, sorry" i said, then handed her some. "this doen't taste like memories!" she said.

i knew what she meant, but it was hilarious at the time. "nope" i said "it tastes like hot chocolate, i know.

" to me, that was comforting enough, it was to everyone that was the eye of yaweh. "so, what now-" asked maria, but she was cut short by Amy wailing "Ted E. bear!" over and over again.

"can you shut her up!?" asked maria. "okay" i said. so i made a fist,and moved it sidways, so when amy tried to speak, it was like her mouth was glued shut. "you know..." i said "by using gods power, i probally attracked some monsters, we should get out of here before..." to late.


	13. Chapter 13

the monsters were surounding us, shouting bloody murder for me, they had be following me since we left marias house, following me was as easy as taking candy from a baby, a really, really, weak baby, maybe maria [that wasn't a joke]

they wantend me to take a step back, to fall into tartarus, but then, what choice did i have? they would leave my freinds alone, they just wanted me, so, i felt it was worth it, to earn my rite of passage, to set things right.

I started moving back slowly, when amy noticed what i was doing, and said "No!" ,but all i could manage was "hen-shes" wich had broken the charm that kept mine and maria's lives tied, and i fell into the darkness, before my arm caught on something, no, someone, amy was trying to pull me back up, she kept saying "carter, no! please!" but all i said was, "i love you" then let go, falling into the depths of the abyss, buti felt good knowing i had saved them, accepting death.


End file.
